Chewy
by brezy bri
Summary: Emmett has the day with Bella. Where’s he going to take her? And what’s this about multi-colored bears?


CHEWY

AN: My first Twilight story. Hope you enjoy it! Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes you will more than likely find. Thanks to my friend Natasha for trying to correct this.

Summary: Emmett has the day with Bella. Where's he going to take her? And what's this about bears?

Disclaimer: Really, you think I own it? You must be crazier then I am if you even thought that, and if you did Edward will tell me. But just to clarify, I don't.

--

Emmett's POV

--

I approached Edward as he walked through the hallway. "I wana spend the day with Bella." I quickly told him.

"No." Was his simple answer.

I rolled my eyes; he was so overprotective of the human. "Alice always gets to spend time with her. I'm going to spend ONE day with my future sister. This Thursday. I was merely telling you this, bro." I watched as he clenched his jaw before turning to me.

"Fine." He huffed and stalked away to his room.

I smiled.

I retreated down the stairs and enter my empty bedroom. I had two days to plan this.

--

For many years I've heard of how children loved candy. And since Bella fell into our lives, that's one of the things I've wondered if she did too.

Now today was my day to test these thoughts.

This was perfect because luckily the mall had a small candy store.

"The mall!?" Said human squeaked next to me as we raced in my Jeep; thank god for straps for she was bouncing around everywhere.

I grinned. "Trust me on this one Bella."

She took in a deep breath and mutely nodded.

I smoothly parked and exited the car, "So are-" I stopped when I noticed she wasn't to my right. I faced the car, stifling my laughter as I watched her struggle to unbuckle herself.

I ran back to the passenger side, "Come on, you silly human."

Once she was out of the car and safely planted on the ground we entered the mall, Bella glancing around apprehensively.

Walking deeper into the belly of the average size mall, Bella managed to catch her foot on a nearby bench and send herself falling onto the yellowed tile.

Oh Bella.

This time my laughter couldn't be contained as she picked herself off the ground, her face flushed with that amusing red. She's so entertaining! I wish she'd keep that clumsiness after she's changed, it would make things much funnier.

"What am I going to do with you?" I laughed, once again venturing deeper, "I'm surprised Edward hasn't tried to wrap you in bubble wrap yet!" But I'd have to be on the look out for when she trips, wouldn't want Edward to rip me to pieces if I returned her hurt.

"Oh shut up Emmett!" She grumbled.

The smile grew, "Come on little sis, we're almost there!"

She turned and looked at me with those big doe eyes, "And where, dear brother, are we going?"

I laughed, "Nope. Not gona get it out of me." And proceeded to make a zipping motion with my hand against my mouth.

A frown appeared on her face, her pout quite prominent.

And then we were there.

"The candy store?" She asked, disbelief covering her features. I was so nervous! What if she didn't like my idea? But of course she would.

As the nervousness left, I easily answered, "Yup."

She turned toward it, her face blank as she gazed upon it.

"Emmett, what--?" But she stopped her questing as she looked at me. "What do you have on your face?" The corners of her mouth turned upward.

"Nose plug." I grinned, "You couldn't imagine how bad your food smells."

She softly giggled, shaking her head.

"Well, have at it, Squirt, fill bags till your hearts contain."

A full blown smile lit up her face and she took off into the store, only stumbling once. I planned on following Bella around as she filled her bags with sugary sweets, but curiosity burned and I was soon wandering by my lonesome.

I wrinkled my plugged nose at the clear containers. It was just gross! How could humans even consider eating something that foul smelling?

"Hey Emmett," I turned around to Bella, who stood behind me, one blue bag full to the rim.

"You done Squirt?" That was fast.

She shook her head, her hair flying, suppressing a smile. Instead she reached inside her bag and pulled something out. She stuck it inside her mouth.

That's when I saw it.

Over her mouth was another pair of gummy, big red lips, and vampire fangs!

"I vant to suck your vlood!" She crackled.

I exploded with laughter.

She looked so ridiculous!

Her attempt at not laughing, failed, and she was soon gasping for breath.

"You have to take some home!" I gasped. Jasper would get a kick out of these!

She nodded, and disappeared once again along the rows of 'sweets'.

I paused as I came to the next isle. I peered into one of the clear plastic containers.

Were those . . .

Bears?

Multi-colored bears?

And apparently they were candy!

Unbelievable!

I looked to my left were Bella had suddenly appeared, and watched as she pressed against the rows of containers and slide along the isle, a sly smirk slide onto her usual normal, non-evil looking face. In her hand she held a new, empty bag.

What was little human doing?

Tying to be . . .

Stealthy?

"You've got them cornered, Emmett." She whispered out of the side of her mouth.

What?!

What was she babbling about?

Who?

Cornered?

Then it hit me.

I slowly grinned. "It's time for your first hunt, Squirt." I too whispered.

Quickly (for a human), she pounced on the container, ripped it open, and bled it dry of multi-colored Gummy Bears. Proudly she held up her full bag.

"A successful hunt!" I declared.

After I paid for it, I couldn't hold it back anymore. I just had to know. We were now strapped down in my Jeep, I asked, "So how do you like bear?"

She rummaged through her bag, her head popped out, a triumph grin stretched across her face.

She quickly showed me a small, red, bear shaped gummy squeezed between her fingers. She barred her teeth and ate the helpless thing.

"Umm . . ." her face screwed up in concentration, ". . . chewy!" A peek of a smile showed, as she couldn't hold onto her giggles but neither could I, and my loud laughter continued all the way home.

--

"Thanks for taking me on my first hunt." Bella said as we raced to the house. Surprise, surprise, it was raining again.

She hugged me as we entered through the front door, "No problem, Squirt."

I ruffled her brown hair, damp from the new down pour of rain, to which she responded by sticking her pink tongue out at me.

"Now get goin. Before my little brother has an aneurysm and sends out the troops."

A light pink blush erupted on her checks as she smiled and ran up the stairs to my bother.

And now I waited.

I hunkered down on the downstairs couch and listened to Edward and my little sister greet each other. Them two sucking face lasted a couple minutes until it sounded like poor little Bella's heart would explode!

"So how was your day, love?" Edward asked after she had calmed her heart.

"We went hunting for my own game!" She happily answered.

I could just imagine how Edward must be gapping in disbelief at her and how his fist would curl and his eyes darken, his jaw clenching shut right before . . .

"EMMETT!!" His voice vibrated throughout the pristine house.

There it was.

That was my cue to take a little run and wait for his fiancé to calm that short fuse of his.

--

END

--

AN: I hope you enjoyed it! I hope I got Emmett right; he and Alice are my favorites (of course after Edward). Please review!


End file.
